I Spy
by 3minutes
Summary: Lilly/Joe/oneshot/ "Out of the corner of my eye, behind my blue-tinted sunglasses, the Joe Jonas sat before me, his arms enveloped snugly around a certain blonde girl." Joe Jonas spotted in a crowded train. Being disguised & anonymous can be a good thing.


DISCLAIMER: Nah, don't know and will never know the Jonas Brothers or the fictional characters of Hannah Montana. How do you expect me to own them? :(

* * *

**I Spy  
****J****oe & Lilly**

I tried not to make a scene but the scene itself unfolding before me was worthy of making headlines of every teenybopper website featuring the Jonas Brothers.

I was in a crowded train, holding on to the handle bar as my body swayed trying to keep balance. Out of the corner of my eye, behind my blue-tinted sunglasses, the Joe Jonas sat before me, his arms enveloped snugly around a certain blonde girl. Restraining myself from shrieking and pointing in excitement, I pretended to flip my Time magazine absentmindedly as my eyes peered over to pages to catch in on the action.

He may be sporting a cap slung low down his head, a pair of ostentatious neon reading glasses and olive green contact lenses but any crazed, obsessive and impassioned fan who conscientiously keeps up with updates of the pop world would recognize Joe Jonas anywhere. He couldn't fool me, even with an unsuspecting skull and bones sweatshirt and an old pair of faded jeans—a far cry from those tight-ass skinnies he wears on stage. I fought the tingles in my fingers which were itching to grab my cellphone to snap a picture.

I tried really hard not to stare. The blonde had her head under his chin, deep in sleep against his chest. She had a cap on as well, but it sat askewed the top of her head in an endearing manner. Her arm draped across his stomach, his face was angled in a way that his lips pressed themselves against her forehead.

So he was dating this girl.

"Wakey-wakey," I thought when the girl stirred at the sensation of the graze of his lips. I caught a glimpse of her face. Eyes opened to reveal an uncanny blue, lazily making eye contact with Joe Jonas in a small smile. She yawned.

"We're here?" she mumbled and he shook his head. The whispers he made in her ear were drowned out by the drone of the train, making it impossible for me to catch his words, but what he had said had made her giggle. My eyes found difficulty tearing themselves away for what was about to come.

Joe Jonas lowered his head. He kissed her long and full on her lips.

By this time, I had completely abandoned my magazine and had taken to observing them completely. I had expected Joe to be quite The Ladies Man but I couldn't help but wonder about him being comfortable in engaging in public displays of affection, what more with him being an acclaimed pop star and all.

The bell sounded, signaling my destination. I broke out of my reverie.

The train came to an abrupt halt, cutting their liplock short. Joe stood up swiftly and I cast my eyes downwards, pretending to get back to my _extremely engaging_ article about global cities of the world. Looking down to the ground, my eyes caught his hand intertwining with hers in a protective grip. Flipping my magazine shut, I followed them as they walked out the station door.

A horde of people rushed into the train at the same time we were alighting. The city crowd was suffocating as people dispersed into different directions. I tiptoed trying to catch a glimpse of the lovebirds. Spotted.

Before they escaped my vision, I managed to catch a final glimpse of Joe and the blonde scurrying off to the ticketing machine. She had her arm around his waist, her hand buried deep into the back pocket of his jeans. They quickly blended into the cosmopolitan crowd, and that was the last I saw of them.

As soon as they were out of earshot, I flipped out my Blackberry, dialing home.

"Put Kevin on the phone," I waited, playing with the straightened ends of my hair—an extremely useful disguise, by the way.

"Hey Nicholas. Report?"

"Lilly and Joe are possibly dating. Definitely in love."

* * *

**Did you like this one? I hope the ending wasn't too predictable :) Don't forget to review okay?**


End file.
